


I don't think I want to leave you

by aromanticanti



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Tubbo needs a hug, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticanti/pseuds/aromanticanti
Summary: tubbo has a shit home life
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 28
Kudos: 493





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is my first sbi/tubbo fic so sorry if its a bit ooc
> 
> in this au Tommy Wilbur and techno were adopted by philza though I'm not focusing on that
> 
> Tommy and tubbo are Both 15 in this fic  
> Wilbur is 19  
> techno is 17  
> and Phil is in his 40s
> 
> there probably won't be explicit abuse scenes but there will be talks of it and trauma mentioned
> 
> also sorry for the short chapter ill try to make them longer in the future

Right as the last bell rings for the day the blonde boy rushes out of his last period classroom to meet his best friend at his class, as they arranged before school. It was a Friday and he was excited to hang out with his friend all weekend without his dad telling them to go to bed at a decent time. It isn’t like they ever did but it’s still nice to be without the ‘nagging’ that was just a bit of fatherly concern.

His friend notices him before he even makes it all the way over to him and walks over to him.

“hey tommy!” the brunette had a wide smile on his face as he greeted his best friend, “tubbo!” 

They started to walk towards the entrance of the school to meet tommy’s brother Wilbur, who always picked up the two high schoolers. They idly chatted while they made their way out of the school, “Mrs. Beck gave us homework, on a Friday, four pages of bullshit! Can you believe this tubbo!? It’s ridiculous honestly.”

“well are you really surprised, she always gives a lot of homework on the weekends.”

“yeah probably cause she’s a raging bitch.” tommy crossed his arms and tubbo just softly laughed at his dramatic friend.

They made their way out of the school and to Wilbur's car, which was parked in the spot it usually was when he picked up his little brother. When they climbed in the backseat together Wilbur put his phone down and started driving.

“So how was school, did Mrs. Beck give you guys homework again?”

“Yeah! How’d you know?” tommy looked at his brother skeptically and his brother just laughed a bit. “You have that look on your face that you always have on Fridays and whenever I ask it’s always homework, also I had her and she always gave homework on Fridays.”

“Really? So she’s always been a bitch huh.” tubbo laughed a little at his friends crudeness again. 

The rest of the car ride was relatively silent as it always was, a comfortable silence though.

Right when Wilbur pulled into the driveway tommy and tubbo jumped out of the car, Wil just rolled his eyes with a soft smile on his face. This was how it always went.

The two boys rushed into the house and ran up to tommy’s room, tommy threw his bag on the floor while tubbo placed his down, like a normal person, and followed tommy to his computer, grabbing his own beat up laptop out of his backpack.

He opened it as he sat down on tommy’s bed and tommy loaded up minecraft on his pc, tubbo joined tommy’s world almost immediately and they played until tommy’s other brother, techno, told them dinner was ready.

They both or well just tommy, tubbo walked like a normal person, rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen, sitting in their normal seats.

“hello tubbo.”

“hi Phil.”

tommy started eating almost immediately after sitting down, “slow down there tom you’re going to choke.” Wilbur said with a laugh in his voice, “no I won’t!” tommy seemed to speed up his eating just to try and prove his oldest brother wrong almost immediately choking on his food, just as Wil said he was going to.

“I told you so.” techno was laughing softly across from Wil as tommy spluttered out what tubbo was sure was some sort of string of curses. 

“maybe you should be more like tubbo and eat like a normal person.” techno had stopped laughing to look at him as he said that and tubbo could’ve sworn his friend had smoke coming out of his ears.

“fuck you techno, at least I’m special.”

“yeah you’re special alright.”

“oh fuck you Wilbur.”

“come on now boys stop arguing with each other and tommy techno is right you should eat at a normal pace.”

“oh come on dad! I eat at a normal pace already!!”

“you literally just choked from eating too fast.” tommy just glared at his brother as he slowed down his pace a bit.

Tubbo just watched these exchanges in silence, he was used to the way the family interacted having been tommy’s best friend for about six years now and basically living at his house with how often he’s over.

At first it freaked him out a bit when they’d bicker, he thought they were really fighting. He quickly learned that the three siblings loved each other, and their dad, unconditionally and barely ever actually fought.

Tubbo has obviously seen them fight before but only once was it over something actually serious, and even then it wasn’t even that bad, he doesn’t even remember what started the argument but he did remember the brothers not speaking to each other for almost a month. 

The issue only got resolved once Phil finally had enough and made them all talk it out, which tubbo wasn’t there for but tommy told him the gist of it.

Tubbo didn’t get the whole family dynamic entirely, he was used to it sure but he didn’t have any siblings and his parents weren’t great. He didn’t even knew his family was different until he started hanging out with tommy.

While he was zoned out he didn’t notice techno looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

Tommy finished his food a few minutes ago and was waiting for his friend to finish, he always did. He poked him on his hand under the table noticing he was zoned out, he felt a bit bad when his friend jumped a bit but he did go back to eating so a win.

Tubbo finished his food pretty quickly after noticing his best friend was done with his, he knew tommy would always wait for him but he felt bad if he took longer than necessary. The two boys got up and rinsed off their dishes and said goodbye to everyone at the table as they ran up the stairs back into the blonde’s room.

They played minecraft for the rest of the night with no distractions, just the two boys having a good time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for drug mention also slight suicidal ideation and abuse mentioned at the end of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter? yes! 
> 
> I kinda hate the beginning of this but think I really pulled through with the end bit
> 
> also thank you so much for all the engagement and comments!! I've literally never gotten this much love on a fic before and it's really motivated me so thank you I really can't express how much it means to see people actually enjoy my shitty writing
> 
> anyways enjoy the chapter and I probably won't post another today considering it's 4am lmao

At some point in the night the two boys must have fallen asleep because tommy woke up with a sore neck from sleeping at his desk chair, his pc had turned off hours ago he presumed and when he looked over to his best friend, tubbo, he noticed him passed out with his laptop sitting on his stomach, dead.

With a quiet groan he got out of his chair and took his friends laptop to plug it in. He checked his phone to see it was twelve thirty in the afternoon meaning his dad had already left.

His brothers were most likely also asleep still, unless Wil was going over to Schlatt’s today in which case he was definitely long awake and gone. He stretched and looked at his sleeping friend. He walked over to him and threw his blanket over him.

He would never say it out loud but he loved tubbo just as if he were one of his brothers.

After that he left his room, shutting the door as quietly as possible as not to disturb his resting friend and made his way to the kitchen. He was fucking hungry. 

When he walked in he was surprised to see his pink haired brother sitting at the table drinking apple juice and scrolling on his phone. Techno is almost never up this early and definitely not out of his room.

“What are you doing up so early?” techno glanced up at him, “It’s twelve thirty tommy.”

he groaned loudly,

“Yes I know it’s twelve thirty, which is early for you, you’re usually still passed out or at least wait till like two to come out of your room.” techno rolled his eyes, he doesn’t know why, he knows he’s right.

“I got thirsty, and I went to bed early last night.” 

the blonde looked at his brother skeptically, for some reason he didn’t believe him. He knew he would’t get anything out of him though, he’s like a brick wall.

He decided to change the subject.

“Anyways, do you know if Wilbur is still home?” he busied himself looking through the fridge for something quick to eat, he didn’t feel like cooking anything, way too much work.

“He went to Schlatt’s around eight, before dad even left.” his brother had moved his eyes back to his phone and took a sip from his apple juice.

“I don’t know why he leaves so early. Doesn’t Schlatt wake up at like noon time or something. Definitely not at eight.”

“I don’t know, maybe they’re doing drugs or something.” tommy looked up quickly, “What!? Drugs!??” techno moved his eyes up again, “tommy, I was kidding, or well Schlatt tried to get me to sell him my adderall that one time..”

tommy almost dropped the applesauce he was holding when he heard that, 

“He tried to get you to sell him drugs!? Actually, ya know what I’m not actually that shocked at that.”

“Yeah I wasn’t too shocked either, he did get suspended for vaping in the bathrooms last year.”

tommy decided to go back to his room after that fun conversation, he brought an extra applesauce with him just incase tubbo was up.

When he walked into his room tubbo was still soundly asleep, he looked decently content so tommy didn’t feel any need to wake him up and decided to start on his homework.

He could not focus on the homework.

He had to write four whole pages about the significance of...something in the book they were reading in his english class. Honestly he didn’t care what the stupid homework was about he was still mad over the fact he had homework on a weekend, whether he was planning on doing the homework or not. 

It was the principal of the matter!

He shoved his papers to the side of his desk and just took out his phone to scroll on twitter till tubbo woke up.

It had been maybe twenty minutes before he heard mumbles coming from his sleeping friend. He looked up from his phone and frowned, tubbo was having a nightmare again.

He sighed and got up to wake up his friend, he walked over to him and gently shook him. It seemed to shock the brunette awake as his eyes flew open and he gasped loudly.

“Woah there buddy, it’s just me, tommy, here.” he handed tubbo the applesauce, the little screw on lid unscrewed a bit.

Tubbo ate the applesauce slowly as he tried to calm his breathing, tommy waiting patiently next to him. He finally was breathing normal and tried his voice, 

“thank you.” 

it was quiet, tommy could tell it must’ve been a bad nightmare so he moved towards his friend a bit more, a silent question hanging between them.

Tubbo nodded and tommy immediately wrapped his arms around his best friend. Tubbo appreciated the human contact after the shock of a nightmare, all his adrenaline fading and even though he just woke up he was exhausted already.

He doesn’t even remember what the nightmare was about, just that it was a bad one. He doesn’t know if it’s better or worse he doesn’t remember.

After a few more minutes tommy lets go of his friend and lets him finish his applesauce, telling him he was going to get them water. Tubbo nodded and watched his friend leave the room, collapsing onto the bed once again.

This was how it went usually whenever he’d have a nightmare, or even on the rare occasions that tommy had one.

(they got less and less frequent the longer he lived with his adoptive family, never fully going away)

He was left to his thoughts for the few minutes it took tommy to get them both a glass of water. He’d normally be zoned out thinking about the nightmare or something else awful by now but he was just so tired.

So so tired.

This is a different tired than all the all nighters he’s pulled, or right when you wake up and you’re still groggy, or when his mom hit him so hard in the head he got a concussion and tommy wouldn’t let him sleep because he was scared he’d die, or not eating for weeks at a time because his parents hadn’t bought food in that long.  
It was bone deep and at the same time never even touched his body, like his soul was tired.

He knows that no amount of sleep could fix this kind of tired, except the longest sleep.

He couldn’t do that to tommy though, so he stopped his thoughts there.

As if he was summoned by tubbo’s suicidal ideation tommy came through the door with two glasses of water and a Tylenol. He didn’t even realize he had a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo next update will probably be tomorrow or the day after not sure but im gonna try to get a back log of chapters so i can upload them consistently :) 
> 
> also thank you again for all the kudos and bookmatks and comments i may not respond to them alk though cause im bad with coming up with replies
> 
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for not updating when I said I would my mental health has been v e r y bad as of late and I haven't had any motivation to write but I decided to finally finish chapter three yay 
> 
> it had been sitting in my drafts for a few weeks unfinished haha anyway I actually started leading up to something in this one 
> 
> I don't love this chapter tbh but I really wanted to actually update so here we are I want to try and make a backlog of chapters so I don't have to rush for an update lol
> 
> anyways no warnings for this chapter

The weekend after Saturday morning passed by too quickly for the two boys and the next thing they knew they were waking up for school on Monday. It was six am when Tommy’s dad woke the two of them up while getting ready for work, Wilbur already in the kitchen sitting at the table.

Tommy groaned and tubbo just groggily blinked, neither of them were morning people. 

Tubbo was the first to get out of bed and bring some clothes to the bathroom to get changed. He basically lived there so he had a decent bit of clothes to choose from. 

When he came back into Tommy’s room to put shoes on he saw his friend had plopped back down in his bed so he walked to his side and nudged him gently. With a groan the blonde rolled over to face his friend and basically pouted, getting a tiny giggle out of tubbo.

“Get up idiot, you know how Wilbur gets when you’re late.” that elicited a groan from Tommy.

“But I don’t wanna.” again, he was pouting. Tubbo just looked at his friend with an amused face.

“Fine if you want Wil to be the one waking up be my guest.” he laughed a bit as he finished putting shoes on and just as he was about to walk out the door tommy started getting up. 

Not without complaint though.

After waiting for Tommy to get ready the two made their way down to the kitchen, seeing there was toast and eggs waiting for them that Phil must’ve made. He probably just left as it only took twenty minutes for them to come down.

Wilbur looked up from his phone when he saw them sit down at the table laughing quietly.

“What.” tommy was still a little upset from waking up.

“Nothing, I guess tubbo convinced you to wake up.”

Tubbo ignored the two brothers as he slowly ate his eggs. He ignored the toast, probably too much for his stomach this early in the morning, he would give it to Tommy.

He didn’t really think of much as he ate, he mentally checked off things he needed to do today and remembered that he should probably let Tommy copy his homework unless he wants a detention.  
With a bit of disdain he thinks he might have to go back home today. He knows Tommy wouldn’t mind if he came back and would probably prefer it to his friend being in danger but his parents would almost definitely notice a four day absence.

They’re neglectful but not stupid.

He knows Phil and Tommy’s brothers wouldn’t care either but they’d probably be confused as to why he was over for so long and tubbo really didn’t want any questions with answers he didn’t want to give.

He really didn’t want to go home though. He would have to be with his parents again and he really didn’t want to. But he couldn’t avoid it, well he probably could, but it’d be significantly easier to just deal with it.

After that bit of thinking he moved his piece of toast over to Tommy’s plate as stealthily as he could knowing Tommy wouldn’t notice he had an extra piece and just shove it into his mouth along with the other things on the plate.

He thinks out of the corner of his eye that he saw Wilbur watching him but when he snuck a look over, his eyes were back on his phone so he dismissed it as paranoia. 

Just as he had thought Tommy shoved the last piece of toast into his mouth and got up to put his plate in the sink with tubbo following. They both went back up to Tommy’s room, grabbing their bags and phones and tubbo grabbing his other things and shoving them in his bag.

They both ran back down the stairs to see Wilbur waiting by the door with his keys in hand waiting for the two teens. 

The car ride was relatively quiet mostly consisting of tommy frantically copying tubbo’s homework because he had english first period and knew Mrs. Beck would crucify him if he didn’t have it completed.

When they pulled into the school’s parking lot Wil said he’d see them later and to have a nice day, he also told tommy not to get detention again because he wouldn’t cover for him again.

The two boys walked together until they had to split to make it to their first periods, tommy telling tubbo to meet him for lunch.

Tubbo’s first three classes seemed to go by too slow and too fast at the same time. Time is an illusion anyway.

Soon though he was walking from the other end of the school on the way to the cafeteria. He’s pretty sure tommy had class closest to the cafeteria and silently grumbled about his schedule because this was the one class he had on the complete opposite end of the school.

Soon though he made his way into the cafeteria and to the table he saw tommy sitting at. 

As always he didn’t get anything for lunch.

“So big man how have your classes been?”

tubbo rolled his eyes, “No, Mrs. Beck didn’t say anything about you copying my paper. I don’t know if she’s read it though.”

“Well I guess we will be waiting. Anyways are you going back to your parents today?”

tommy never called it tubbo’s house.

“Well I think I kind of have too, you know they’ll just be angrier the more time I spend away from them and I also don’t want your family to ask why I haven’t been home in so long.”

tommy looked sort of apprehensive, which was weird because he was a very impulsive and blunt person.

“Why don’t you just not go home.”

tubbo blanched, “What?!”

“I mean like. We tell my dad, I know he’d be able to do something. I just, I don’t want to keep seeing you get hurt.”

tubbo looked slightly shocked and slightly terrified. He couldn’t tell anyone. He doesn’t know why he can’t but, he just can’t.

“Tommy, you know I can’t do that.” he looked down at the table.

“You say that every time but you can, please tubbo.”

“I’ll think about it. But not tonight, okay?”

tommy nodded, and the bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo i'm back with another update and i know i say this every time but i am not very happy with this chapter but didn't want to just scrap it so here we are.
> 
> i feel the need to again thank all of the people commenting on this fic and honestly anyone who reads it in general i appreciate you all so much 
> 
> warnings for this chapter are abuse though it isnt explicitly shown and never will be it is still there and also self harm towards the very end
> 
> <3

Tubbo let out a sigh as the final bell for the day rang and everyone started rushing out of class. He was definitely not in any kind of rush considering where he had to go today. He was still dreading going home and he knew tommy would call him out on it, he always did.

So when he saw the blonde waiting for him outside his classroom he wasn’t even shocked to hear the words he said.

“You know, you could just come over for one more night, or even just the afternoon. Until after your parents get home?”

tubbo sighed again, “tommy, you know I have to go home, and I’m not telling Phil.”

tommy just frowned, the walk to Wilbur’s car was silent, tense.

When the two boys sat down in the backseat Wilbur looked at them from the rearview mirror. 

“Tubbo you going home today?” of course Wil could tell, this was how it usually went.

“Yeah, thank you Wil.” 

“No problem tubbo.”

the rest of the car ride was mostly silent, some small idle chatter between tommy and Wil and Wil and tubbo but tommy wouldn’t talk to him.

He knew it was because he was scared for him, tommy knew almost everything about him including exactly what his home life was like. Which means he knew it was getting worse.

It wasn’t like it was that bad, or at least tubbo didn’t think it was that bad. He hadn’t died yet and that was good enough for him.

Though he knew deep down that yeah, his parents were getting worse. He wasn’t entirely sure why, maybe he was hanging out with tommy too often or maybe they were just stressed, not like he could ask.

He also knew that this was how tommy dealt with these sorts of things, fear, so he didn’t blame him for giving him the silent treatment. That doesn’t mean he isn’t upset of course, just not at tommy.

Before he even realized Wilbur had pulled up next to his house, tommy and tubbo looked at each other one last time before tubbo left the car and made his way up to his porch and into his house.

When he entered through the front door he slowly crept up to his bedroom. Even though he knew his parents weren’t home yet it was just a force of habit to be as quiet as possible. He makes it into his room and takes his shoes off, placing them by his door and he put his bag on his bed.

He decided he should get a start on his homework before either of his parents get home. He knows his dad is normally out later on weekdays but his mom would probably be home within the next few hours and he didn’t want to copy tommy’s homework.

He started with his math homework mostly because he didn’t want to start with english but also because that’s what he had the most of and got to work.

About halfway through completing his homework he decided to get a drink of water going down into his kitchen and grabbing a cup as quietly as he could and then going back to his room once he fill the cup.

He finished his homework after maybe three hours and checked his phone for the time and to see if tommy had decided he was done giving him the silent treatment yet.

He saw it was five and that tommy must still be upset because he didn’t even have a text from the boy, he set his phone down with a sigh.

He had possibly thirty minutes before his mom came home and god was he not looking forward to it.

He hopes that he can just stay and his room and be as quiet as possible and that she won’t come in but he knows that it’s wishful thinking. 

He took a few seconds to think if there was anything he needed to do before she got home but he came up with nothing. His room was clean and he had already put his bag underneath his bed.

He decided to go to the bathroom quickly and then just sit on his phone.

Just as he guessed thirty minutes later he hears the front door opening and the jingle of keys being put on the table along with footsteps coming up the stairs and to his room.

Tubbo put his phone under his pillow with a sigh.

Not even a minute later his door opens and his mom is staring at him. He waits for her to do something.

“Tubbo, where have you been.”

“tommy’s.”

“Of course you were there.”

she looked over his room for a second, eyes stopping on the cup that still had water in it.

He probably should’ve cleaned that up.

After an agonizing fifteen minutes she left tubbo to survey his new wounds. They weren’t that bad just a few slaps, or punches.

He could see a few bruises already forming on his arms and face, he hates when she hits his face.

He had a little cut that was bleeding on his cheek as well but he just wiped it off with his shirt and grabbed a band aid from his backpack.

It was his fault for not cleaning up before his mom got home, its his fault for forgetting.

He listened to his mom fumble around in the kitchen for a bit before the tv in the living room turned on and he knew she probably wouldn’t bother him for the rest of tonight.

With that over with he decides to check his phone again, tommy probably didn’t text him in the past hour but he needed to check.

As he thought there were no messages. Although he knew it wasn’t because tommy was mad at him and this was just how he coped with things it didn’t mean he wasn’t hurt by tommy ignoring him.  
He started fumbling around in his bag looking for a certain container, finding it relatively fast and pulling it out.

He opened up the container and took out one of his blades, he pulled out the cleanest looking one, there were only four but two of them had dried blood on them and one was rusty.

Tommy has his coping mechanisms and this was just one of tubbo’s, it also just so happened that tommy didn’t know about this. Tubbo thinks tommy might be suspicious of him but he certainly doesn’t know.

He pulled up his sleeve of the arm his mom had just bruised and didn’t hesitate. He hasn’t cut in a few days because he was at tommy’s house and he guessed he just really needed the release.

He went for what only felt like minutes but when he checked his phone it had been almost an hour.

(He still had no messages from tommy.)

When he looked at his arm it looked like he had been mauled by a rabid animal. Luckily tommy gave him loads of bandages so he just wrapped it up and put his once pristine blade back into the container.

He’ll have to clean those soon.

With that he put his phone and the container into his bag and went to sleep, hoping his dad would decide to leave him alone tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha hi !! im sorry for not updating in so long and for coming back with something so lacking but ill probably be finished with this story soon so expect maybe two or three more chapters maybe
> 
> Wilbur's pov though !!! woo !!
> 
> uhhh warnings !! refrenced abuse and thats it im pretty sure
> 
> anyway thank you for reading !!

Wilbur woke up to the sound of his dad lightly knocking on his door and his alarm quietly vibrating on his night stand. He got up relatively fast and got dressed before he heard his dad knock on his youngest brother’s door.

He finished up and grabbed his phone checking his notifications and the time.

Time: 6:00

Missed text from: Minxx

seven missed texts from: Niki

two missed calls from: Niki

thirteen missed texts from: schlatt <3

ten missed calls from: schlatt <3

he groaned. Why did that asshole always have to be so, so, clingy!

He swiped all of his notifications away and went downstairs to eat a quick breakfast before he had to drop tommy and inventively tubbo as well off at school. Speaking of the devil his brother came tumbling down the stairs not a minute later looking like a mess. He was half dress and his hair was still a mess.

“You’re looking real chipper this morning toms.” as soon as these words slipped out of his mouth tommy starts spewing incomprehensible shrieks as Wil just laughed.

Soon enough though he stomped back upstairs after eating to finish getting ready.

When he came rushing back down the stairs and into his car he began driving to tubbo’s house as he saw his brother aggressively message someone from in his rearview mirror.

After a short twenty minute drive Wilbur pulled up next to tubbo’s house at the same time as the boy creeps out of his front door. He walks up to the side he normally sits on with his face down. 

Wilbur was always a little suspicious of tubbo’s home life, he never really talked about his family, tubbo stays over their house so often he practically lives there, he’s sickly thin and he always has little scrapes and bruises on himself.

He just doesn’t have anything to say one hundred percent. He’d love to get tubbo help but he can’t do that if he doesn’t have anything concrete. 

In the rearview mirror he sees tommy quietly fret over his small friend, inspecting his face and placing a few band aids.

In about twenty five more minutes Wilbur was watching the two boys run off to their classes together taking his time and making sure they get in safe. He doesn’t have anything important to do today anyway.

At around one fifteen Wilbur heard techno knocking on his door, waking him up from the..short, nap he took. He needed to pick up tommy and tubbo.

He got up out of bed not having changed out of his outfit of the day and put his shoes on, ready to leave.

“Thanks tech!” he thanks his younger brother as he runs out to his car not hearing whatever surely sarcastic remark about setting an alarm his brother made and instead starting his car up and driving to the high school.

As he pulled into the parking lot he saw tommy and tubbo heading towards him.

He could tell before they were even two feet away that tubbo was going home again.

“Hello tubbo, gremlin child.” he didn’t even get an angry quip back at the nickname.

“Is tubbo going home again today?” tommy just nodded while tubbo looked half ready to cry and half ready to pass out.

The car ride was dead silent.


End file.
